Propeller-Head
Propeller-Head was a competitor robot that fought in Season 2 of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors as well as Nickelodeon Robot Wars. It was a stainless steel square, box shaped robot with angled sides with a powerful overhead spinning blade, capable of top-speeds up to 90 miles per hour. Team Robot Dojo's machine went all the way to the grand final in the US Championship, defeating heat favourite The Revolutionist, before losing to Falcon Mark 2. It also fought in the Mayhem Championship of the Nickelodeon series, which it won (beating The Revolutionist once again). Team captain Mike Konshak also built Diskotek, which was entered in the same season of Extreme Warriors by Mike's friends from Minnesota, as Mike was busy with Propeller-Head. Similar robots were entered in Battlebots named Agitator (which is red, and has a stronger, wider blade), and PyRAMidroid (a wedge shape). The team won Robotica Season 2 with a robot called Flexi Flyer, beating Botzilla in the final. Appearances in Merchandise *Propeller-Head/Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction (GBA) Robot History Season 2 As Snookums came on the attack, Propeller-Head's blade got up to speed. The blade hit the egg of the Psycho Chicken (made from a remote controlled car), sending it flying and destroying it. Propeller-Head set about launching immensely powerful attacks on its foes, ripping apart the rear end of Snookums and leaving both of the other machines barely mobile. Snookums was counted out, leaving Propeller-Head easily through, along with Psycho Chicken. In the second round, Propeller-Head repeatedly walloped The Gap, but the attacks did not immobilize the opponent. Propeller-Head drove onto the lifting arm of The Gap, and was almost flipped. Several more hits with the blade left The Gap looking sluggish, but then Propeller-Head's blade slowed and stopped, a strategy to save battery power by the driver. The Gap however, missed multiple opportunities to flip over Propeller-Head, as its spinner was used to process the robot out of trouble. Propeller-Head touched the pit release button, and The Gap drove straight into the pit as it was descending. This led to the first match-up with The Revolutionist. The two spinners allowed each other to get up to spinning speed, then exchanged blows in the early stages. Propeller-Head's blade and shaft flew off due to a loose coupler. The weaponless Propeller-Head danced on the descending pit as The Revolutionist released it, but got away. The Revolutionist drove into a CPZ, and Propeller-Head followed. Dead Metal attacked Propeller-Head, pushing it towards the pit, and this in turn allowed Propeller-Head to snatch victory from the jaws of defeat and push The Revolutionist straight down. In the Grand Final, Propeller-Head attacked Falcon Mark 2 straight away, leaving a few dents in the foe's armour. The blade for a short period got impaled in Falcon's shell, but was freed. After Propeller-Head's blade slowed down, Falcon tried to lift it, but failed. Propeller-Head tapped the pit release button, before driving onto Falcon's wedge. Propeller-Head then drove the length of the arena, straight into the pit of oblivion, just like The Gap before it. Nickelodeon Propeller-Head fought in the Mayhem competition against Xylon and Rosie the Riveter in the first round. Propeller-Head hit Xylon numerous times, ripping up its flipper. Rosie the Riveter got underneath Propeller-Head and pushed it into the CPZ and into the wall. Propeller-Head escaped while Matilda and Shunt attacked Rosie the Riveter. Propeller-Head continued to attack its two opponents until the match ended in a judges' decision that decided that Propeller-Head had won on the damage it inflicted. Propeller-Head then faced The Revolutionist and the loanerbot Vert-I-Go in the Ultimate Mayhem Final. The Revolutionist spun up, trying to tangle its ropes in Propeller-Head's blade but then crashed into Refbot and rendered itself immobile. Propeller-Head then attacked Vert-I-Go, ripping up the decorative lighting inside the robot. It attacked Vert-I-Go several more times, eventually ripping off the machine's back panel. Both The Revolutionist and Vert-I-Go were counted out and eventually pitted by the House Robots, making Propeller-Head the Mayhem Champion. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 1 Series Record *Season 1: Did not enter *Season 2: Grand Final, Round 1 Honours Category:US Series competitors Category:Nickelodeon competitors Category:US Finalists Category:Robots from Colorado Category:US Series competition winners Category:Robots with heavy rotating blades Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses